ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultrafan One-Sentence-Per-User Story
Rules *One user may only add one sentence per edit and can be no longer than 30 words, and may only have a maximum of 4 commas. *You may not edit this page again until at least 2 other users have edited it. *No erasing/contradicting/editing other users' edits unless it is to correct grammar and sentence structure. *Use proper language and typing. *Keep the story coherent. *Have fun. *Don't be a jerk and end the story unless it gets too saturated or there is nothing more to be said. *The story has to be an Ultraman fanfic. *Do not force your plans/ideas onto the story and plot, accept how it turns out as others edit. *Do not discuss this in the comments or in chat. *Remember the UltraFan Wiki Guidelines. *Follow the rules. Characters so far *Ultraman Rogelio *Unidentified Kaiju *Ultraman Agha *Makdatar *Unknown stone soldiers *Ultraman Marayong *Ultrawoman Ophelia *Ultraman Nexio Prologue A giant's eyes lit up bright and yellow in the vastness of space, the Ultra had just reawakened, unsure of his location or prior events. Throbbing to the side of his abdomen was an aching pain, lodged deep within as if it was planted, rooted; however, that wasn't of immediate concern at the moment. His attention instead was focused on the creature moving slowly by, a monstrous being that was for now ignoring him. The Ultra looked around, trying to make sense of his surroundings and trying to remember how he could have gotten here. Screams, agony, traumatizing pain; it all came back to him in a flash, such muddled memories. There had been a great battle, one that he and his allies, which names he could not remember had lost. Suddenly, the monster rams its body onto him. The Ultra kicked the monster off of him before firing an energy blast at it from his hand. It wasn't necessary, for the monster had been dead when it crashed into him. "Get up," said a voice from something near by, "The darkness still permeates this universe". "Who are you?" the Ultra said while getting up. However, he collapsed again, the last of his strength having gone into repelling the monster corpse that fell on him. "Do you not remember? Then I shall tell you it, I am Ultraman Agha" said the character as he reached his hand out to the Ultra. "Sorry, but I kinda have amnesia," the Ultra replied, "And I'm out of strength". "You probably are... Allow me to fix that," Agha calmly stated as his palm glowed with a soft light. Light particles came from Agha's hand and went into the Ultra, replenishing his strength to a good degree. "Thanks," the Ultra said while getting up. "No problem." said Agha. The Ultra looked around, seeing he was in a rocky field decorated with the corpses of both fellow Ultras and kaiju. "So what happened here?" asked the amnesiac Ultra, notching the dead corpses. "A kaiju from the ancient legends has awakened," Agha replied. "The corpse that... fell on you... was among guardians trying to protect this site, along with the Ultras you were among." The unnamed Ultra gets another flashback. There's a roar in the distance. The Ultra stood with others of his kind and soldiers of brown stone, waiting in anticipation as the land quaked around them and something massive came forth. The Execution Monster, Makdatar, had arrived to kill them. The titan pulled itself to its full height, dwarfing the Ultras that opposed it even further. Various Ultras unleash their Ultra Beams, to no effect. Makdatar uses his tail to whip the Ultras, sending them flying back. "ROGELIO!" yelled an Ultra in distress, the unnamed Ultra realizing this was his own name. "MARAYONG!" Rogelio yelled back, speeding towards him. One of the stone soldiers smashed into Rogeilo's side and its pieces flying everywhere, having been thrown by Makdatar. Despite falling to the ground from the force, the Ultra crawled his way toward the source of the voice. Unfortunately, another stone soldier was thrown at him. "GENERAL OPHELIA!" an Ultra by the name of Nexio called out, "THE HYDRONIX IS GONE!" Category:Fan Specials Category:Fan Movies Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Zombiejiger Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Emgaltan Category:Furnozilla Category:BigD2003 Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Event Category:Uchu40